


Scene VIII: Breaking the Tension

by TheEigthPillarGeneral



Series: In Pursuit of a Thief [8]
Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Mongol Invasion, Class Differences, Courtship, F/M, Female Friendship, First Kiss, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEigthPillarGeneral/pseuds/TheEigthPillarGeneral
Summary: In which Jin and Yuna succumb to the passionate tension after a full day of training with Yasunari Adachi and his wife.
Relationships: Jin Sakai/Yuna
Series: In Pursuit of a Thief [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136030
Comments: 14
Kudos: 14





	Scene VIII: Breaking the Tension

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit, I had a lot of fun writing up this scene, especially what happens at the end. Things are going to get a little bit sexy here, so I do hope you enjoy!

Wielding a naginata proves to be much more of a challenge than Yuna had expected.

Upon learning that Lady Masako’s second son, Yasunari Adachi, was at the autumnal estate of Clan Adachi near Omi Village with his wife and children, Jin had sent them a letter, asking for the help of his wife in teaching Yuna the Way of the Naginata over the next few days. And surprisingly, Yasunari had accepted.

Thus, starting from yesterday, Yuna had begun her naginata training with Lady Chiyome Adachi, Yasunari’s wife. But while they had started their training in the grounds of the Sakai estate yesterday, Chiyome has decided to continue the training out on the small isle in the middle of Omi Lake today.

“Keep your back straight, Yuna,” Chiyome tells her, observing her posture. “You’ll only end up hurting your back if you hunch over like that.”

Yuna straightens her back and tightens her grip on the naginata.

Jin had explained the situation to Yasunari and Chiyome, about how he wants to try and pass Yuna off as a noblewoman for his uncle to meet, and they had been surprisingly understanding. In fact, Chiyome had been more than willing to teach Yuna about how to act like a noblewoman, which makes it all the better.

“Much better.” There’s an undercurrent of steel beneath Chiyome’s silvery voice that’s undeniably pleasing to listen to. “In order to wield a naginata, it is important to be graceful in your techniques. You cannot rely only on your brute force and strength with the naginata. Proper control and coordination, however, can go a long way in a fight.”

She steps forward. “Allow me to demonstrate,” she says.

Yuna steps back to watch as Chiyome demonstrates her naginata techniques, moving with an effortless grace and elegance that seems to come so naturally to her that she can help but feel a little envious for a moment.

And it doesn’t help that Chiyome has an elegant beauty to her either.

With her pale skin and long black hair gathered into a low-lying ponytail, Lady Chiyome is the epitome of a samurai’s wife. Kind, benevolent, humble, and graceful, she is everything a noblewoman should be. And despite her almost-delicate countenance, there is a touch of iron beneath, one that can make her a dangerous opponent in battle.

It’s no wonder Yasunari Adachi had spoken so highly of her in his letter to Jin. Not only is she remarkably skilled, but she is also very patient towards Yuna as well.

Though considering how perceptive she can be, Yuna wouldn’t be too surprised if Chiyome could see right through her.

When Chiyome finishes her demonstration, Yuna can’t help but applaud lightly.

“That was very beautiful,” she praises sincerely. “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to compare.”

“You flatter me, Yuna,” Chiyome says, a faint smile tugging at the corners of her lips. “But you are also getting better. By the time we return to the estate, I’m sure Lord Sakai will be impressed by how much you have improved.”

_ I hope so…  _ Yuna can’t help but think.

When Chiyome and Yasunari had arrived at the Sakai estate this morning, Jin had decided to stay behind for the sake of sparring with Yasunari. Chiyome had told them that they could join them in their excursion to the isle, but both men had politely declined, saying that it was important for Yuna to focus on her training.

But really, Chiyome had made the right decision in training out on Omi Lake, particularly the little isle they’d rowed out to.

After finishing up their training session, Yuna wanders to the edge of the isle to admire the scenery around the lake.

The brilliant azure waters of the lake are almost as still as glass, apart from the faint ripples upon the surface, and the little isle is practically covered with white flower petals from the flowering tree; the same ones that surround the Sakai estate.

And with the fiery-coloured foliage of Kubara Forest lying beyond the lake, it’s truly a picture-perfect scene of autumn.

“I can see why your family has chosen to build a retreat here,” Yuna muses, glancing at Chiyome. “It’s very lovely in the autumn.”

Chiyome smiles. “Indeed,” she says. “Lord Sakai is very fortunate to have grown up here.”

She then glances at Yuna. “Do you like it here, in Kubara?”

Yuna blinks, a little surprised at the question. “Y-Yes, I like it very much,” she says. “Kubara is very beautiful, especially all the trees with fiery leaves.”

“How did you and Lord Sakai meet?” Chiyome asks.

Somehow, her ears start to burn at such a question, and Yuna can’t help but feel a little nervous in responding.

Nevertheless, she answers, albeit with a slight variation to the story.

“I was travelling through Kubara with Taka, my younger brother, when bandits attacked the inn we were staying at,” Yuna explains. “One of them tried to attack Taka, and I ended up fighting them all off on my own. By the time Jin and his kashindan had arrived, I had defeated all the bandits.”

Chiyome raises an eyebrow. “Fighting bandits to defend your brother…” she muses. “You have a brave heart, Yuna.”

An amused smile crosses her face. “That’s exactly how my mother-in-law met Lord Adachi,” she recalls. “It sounds like Lord Sakai has a lot in common with my father-in-law.”

“I guess so,” Yuna chuckles.

“And I can see why Lord Sakai is completely smitten with you,” Chiyome giggles.

Now, Yuna’s cheeks burn. “Wh-What do you mean?” she asks.

“I saw the way he looked at you, both yesterday and today,” Chiyome continues, her eyes sparkling with good humour. “Whenever he lays eyes upon you, he seems to forget everything and everyone else around him.”

Does he really look at her like that?

For some reason, it’s almost hard to imagine that Yuna would enchant Jin Sakai to that extent. But then again, this is the same man who had become so smitten with her after learning that she had fought off several bandits, so perhaps it isn’t too hard to imagine.

“Do you think I could pass off as a noblewoman, Lady Chiyome?” Yuna asks.

“Hmm…” Chiyome hums in thought. “I think you might appear as a more unconventional noblewoman, but I don’t think it would be too strange.”

That’s a bit reassuring, somehow.

“How did you and your husband meet?” Yuna asks.

By now, she and Chiyome are making their way to the rowboat to return to the Sakai estate.

A fond smile crosses Chiyome’s face as she steps into the boat. “My marriage with Yasunari Adachi was arranged when we were barely five years of age,” she explains as Yuna gets into the boat. “Neither of us had met each other until we turned seventeen, when my family and I travelled to Ariake for Otsukimi in Nagatsuki.”

They work together to row towards the shores of Omi Lake.

“Yasunari was more handsome than I had expected,” Chiyome continues. “He can be loud and brash, but he is good-hearted and reasonable. He made sure I was welcomed by his family, and Lady Masako liked me a lot. She said that Yasunari needed a woman like me to balance out his fiery personality, just like how her husband balanced her out.”

Yuna can’t help but chuckle.

“An interesting tale,” she admits. “I suppose I can see why your husband was smitten with you.”

To be honest, though, a part of her still can’t believe how their marriage was arranged when they were  _ children. _ Then again, it’s probably yet another tradition she will never understand.

At last, they reach the shoreline of Omi Lake, pulling up into the dock before disembarking from the boat.

Both their horses await them patiently, and once both women have mounted again, they set out for the Sakai estate.

As they ride, Yuna lets herself get lost in her thoughts for a little while.

Lady Chiyome Adachi is a good woman, she has to admit. At first, Yuna had been a little nervous that she would be disdainful towards her because of the difference in class, but she has been sincerely kind to her in a way that’s almost unfamiliar to her.

Yuna hasn’t had too many female friends in her life, mainly because of how often she and Taka were travelling. The only one she can recall is Ichi, from her time in the Mamushi brothers’ slave camp, but it’s probably safe to say that Ichi hates her now, especially after that disastrous escape attempt.

But maybe Chiyome would be a good friend in the long run, especially considering how Yuna is eventually going to become a samurai’s wife. She seems like someone Yuna can rely on during difficult times.

“We’re here at last,” Chiyome says, right as they begin to near the walls surrounding the Sakai estate.

After putting their horses in the stables, Yuna and Chiyome round the corner of the estate to the training grounds, where they are met with a  _ very _ stunning sight.

Out in the grounds, Jin and Yasunari are sparring with wooden bokken. Jin’s kosode hangs at his waist, his chest completely bare as he clashes his bokken with that of Yasunari. His torso practically glistens with a sheen of sweat in the late-afternoon sun, and a bit of sweat on his forehead has a few loose strands of hair cling to his face.

Yuna’s mouth goes dry, and for a moment, she just stops in her tracks to stare like a fool.

“My, my…” Chiyome says, sounding amused as she raises her voice slightly. “Always the show-off, aren’t you, Yasunari?”

* * *

Lady Chiyome’s voice brings an unexpected end to their sparring session.

Much to Jin’s amusement, Yasunari just turns to face his wife with a cocky smile. “I suppose you like what you see, my love?” he teases.

As Yasunari and Chiyome engage in playful banter with each other, that’s when Jin notices Yuna staring at him in a not-so-subtle way.

Her cheeks are flushed red, and her gaze is fixed upon his exposed chest in a way that can only be described as ardent. It’s the same kind of gaze she had regarded him with back at Hiyoshi Springs, when he’d caught her staring at him as he’d gotten out of the onsen waters.

Something about that intent gaze makes Jin’s heart beat a little faster, and he can’t help but return her gaze with a faint but suggestive smile and a raised eyebrow.

As expected, this catches Yuna off-guard, but then, she responds with a coy smile that only stirs something within Jin, something that he hasn’t felt in quite some time.

_ Staring at me so openly… aren’t you rather bold, Yuna? _ Jin thinks, amused.

If it weren’t for Chiyome and Yasunari’s presence, things would have definitely gotten even more heated right now.

“Lord Sakai.”

Yasunari’s voice interrupts Jin’s thoughts, and both he and Yuna turn to look at him and Chiyome.

“You’re leaving?” Jin asks, watching as Yasunari slips his kosode back over his torso.

Chiyome nods, bowing in gratitude. “Thank you for having us again,” she says. “Our training went well.”

“That’s good to hear,” Jin says. “My sparring with Yasunari also went well. Thank you both for stopping by.”

After bidding farewell to one another, Yasunari and Chiyome take their leave from the Sakai estate, leaving Jin and Yuna alone in the training grounds together.

Jin moves to approach Yuna upon the engawa porch, not bothering to put his kosode back into place, and somehow, their proximity to one another only enhances the sensuality that seems to hang in the air.

“How was your training with Lady Chiyome?” Jin asks, admiring the way Yuna’s skin looks in the light of the early evening.

Yuna nods slowly. “It went well,” she says, her voice sounding huskier than usual. Or maybe it’s just Jin’s imagination. “Lady Chiyome is a good teacher.”

“Good,” Jin says, his voice low and unusually suggestive. “I’m glad to hear that.”

The air between them feels almost electric, and something seems to have shifted in the atmosphere. Despite the autumnal chill that’s slowly coming in, it feels much too warm out here, and the way Yuna continues to look at him is certainly not helping.

“It’s rather risky for you to expose your torso in this weather,” Yuna tells him, slowly stepping back.

Instinctively, Jin steps towards her. “I was getting warm during the sparring,” he responds. “I needed to cool myself down.”

Before he realizes, Yuna’s back is pressed against the shoji screen, and Jin has basically cornered her where she stands.

Somehow, Yuna looks absolutely  _ enticing _ in the evening light, and Jin doesn’t know why. Is it the way her hair frames her face? The way her eyes are filled with a coy desire? Or is it her unique natural fragrance of rain and smoke?

Jin has no idea, and he can’t bring himself to care.

Instead, he presses himself closer to her, bringing his hands up on either side of her to keep her pressed against the shoji.

Yuna doesn’t even protest or move to push him off. By now, Jin’s blood runs hot through his veins, and his body is feeling a lot warmer, considering how he’s practically pressed up against Yuna’s body.

“Are you going to just stare at me all day, Lord Sakai?” Yuna asks coyly, her voice no louder than a murmur.

Something inside Jin breaks, and he presses even closer to her until their lips are only inches apart.

“I thought I told you already,” Jin says heatedly. “Call me ‘Jin’.”

He smothers her lips with his own, closing the distance as his eyes slide shut.

Yuna responds instantly, returning the kiss just as ardently as heat surges through Jin’s body. He feels her hands moving to cling to his bare arms, as if she’s swept up by the sheer passion that radiates from him, and Jin simply runs his tongue along Yuna’s lower lip, coaxing her to open up to him.

She parts her mouth and Jin immediately deepens the kiss, moving his hands to her waist to pull her closer than ever. As Yuna kisses him, she circles her arms around his neck, and he can feel the curves of her body pressed so close to him, making him moan into her mouth.

It’s been far too long since he’d last desired someone this intensely, since he’s even gotten intimate with anyone, let alone a woman. Everything about Yuna is arousing him to an extent he’s never felt before; the heat of her body, the sweetness of her mouth, the way she holds onto him, all of it is absolutely addictive.

Does she even know what she does to him? Maybe she is, if the way she presses herself against him is anything to go by.

It’s almost like she’s encouraging him to take her, right out there on the porch, where anyone could see them go at it like animals.

And for a moment, Jin actually considers it.

His hands begin to slide up the curves of her body, and they’re just about nearing Yuna’s breasts when he hears a gasp of shock from behind him.

He quickly pulls away from Yuna as he hears a familiar voice speak.

“Young Master!” Yuriko sounds shocked. “I thought something had happened to you, but…”

Somehow, this is even  _ more _ mortifying. 

Jin’s ears and cheeks burn as he becomes aware of his current state of dress, sheepishly slipping his kosode back into place over his chest.

Behind him, Yuna is miserably failing to suppress her laughter.

“And here I thought you weren’t a reckless teenage boy anymore,” Yuriko chides, albeit somewhat amused. “Stealing kisses from a lover where anyone could see you both… that’s incredibly reckless of you, Lord Sakai.”

“Forgive me, Yuriko,” Jin mumbles, chastened.

“Your dinner is ready,” Yuriko tells them both. “I suggest you don’t take too long, or else it will get cold.”

With that, she turns and departs, her footsteps receding as she moves out of sight.

Jin sighs softly, unable to hide his embarrassment.

He then turns to look at Yuna, taking note of her flushed cheeks and her amused smile as she leans against the shoji more casually.

“Looks like we’ll have to wait another time,” she says teasingly, stepping closer to him. “We’re not animals, after all.”

Then, before Jin can say anything else, Yuna leans up and presses a kiss to his lips.

This one is softer, sweeter, but much shorter, and the warmth of her lips continues to linger as she steps away.

“I’ll see you at dinner, Jin,” Yuna tells him with a smile.

Jin nods slowly, tentatively returning the smile.

“I’ll see you too… Yuna.”

And as Yuna departs to her chambers, that’s when it hits him.

Lines have been crossed, and there’s no going back to whatever they had prior to this moment. And yet, there’s nothing to be ashamed of now.

If anything, all Jin wants is  _ more _ of Yuna. And he’s not even ashamed to admit it to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine the face claim of Yasunari Adachi to be the singer Miyavi, and the face claim of Chiyome Adachi to be that of Ko Shibasaki, a Japanese actress. As for Shigesato Adachi (I forgot to mention it), his face claim is that of the singer Naoki Kobayashi.
> 
> As a note, I took the first name of Yasunari's wife from Mochizuki Chiyome, a Japanese noblewoman and poet of the 16th century who created an all-female group of ninja in service of the Takeda clan.
> 
> I also really enjoyed writing out that kiss scene, especially the moment building up to it as well. It was honestly quite hot, and I have to admit, I blushed a little while writing it up.
> 
> Please let me know how I did, and have a good one!


End file.
